Hands On The Boss - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: SLASH - After they regrettably kissed the other night, Dinozzo is prepared to forget about it all and so is Gibbs. Or so it seems until Gibbs seems to have some trouble with his zip in the washroom and after requiring Dinozzo's help, things get a hectic.


**Author: **Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary:** After they regrettably kissed the other night, Dinozzo is prepared to forget about it all and so is Gibbs. Or so it seems until Gibbs seems to have some trouble with his zip in the washroom and after requiring Dinozzo's help, things get a little out of hand.

**POV: **Tony Dinozzo

**Type:** One-Shot

**oOoOoOo**

It was late on a Friday afternoon, probably around five o'clock and us three were standing behind the glass witnessing Gibbs interrogate the victim's wife Mrs. Williams. She had a funny appearance to me: her eyes never meeting Gibbs and her hands fluttering around her as she spoke. And whenever Gibbs would close the distance between him and her, leaning down upon the desk with both palms resting before her, she'd shudder as if he was about to hurt her or something.

I should have been in there. I'd make her crack like a dried up liquorice stick: strawberry flavoured. Yum. She was yummy to witness as she bowed her head and continued to play with the edge of her hanky. But something was wrong with her. I could just feel it in my bones the way I knew that I was sexier than McGee. It was a sensation edging away in my mind, taking me back to when we first arrived at her house: the murder scene.

I watched Gibbs go around the desk, taking up a stack of pictures as he went. And then he was sliding them unto the table before her, one by one. Her eyes barely glanced at them before she went back to playing with her hanky. And I smiled.

'She did it', I said smiling still and Ziva turned to face me, her expression unreadable. 'She did it. Just look at her.'

'I am looking at her and I am not seeing anything. She is just a terribly upset woman who has just lost her husband, yes?'

'Incorrect, Ziva', I said throwing another M&M into my open mouth. 'Her aura is wrong. Normally women would appear glowering to me. In this case, she has no glow. She appears unglowlike.'

'_Unglowlike_? Is that even a word?' McGee asked from beside me, his eyes still on the interrogation behind the glass.

'It is in my dictionary, McGeek.'

'I do not get you sometimes, Tony. You were saying that women have auras that glow? How does that work?' Ziva asked thoroughly confused and I beamed at her.

'It takes another man to understand, Ziva.'

'I don't', McGee said looking at me now.

'You are an excuse to nature, McGee', and I patted him on his back. 'Look at her hands how they flutter when she's asked a question. And look at her eyes: amazingly grey and sexy yet they never rest on the boss for too long.'

Ziva sighed. 'Noone allows their eyes to rest on Gibbs for too long.'

I laughed as I surveyed the boss bending over Mrs. Williams and suddenly a thought crossed my mind almost like a whisper, as if someone was talking to me. The way his slender fingers were splayed out on the desk before him, the way his blue eyes were on Mrs. Williams. It made me want to be in her position having him look at me like that: him leaning over me, me gazing up at him.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, a confused expression on my face, I tried to think of the girl I had met in the cafe this morning a block away from here. Ashley, with the enormous breasts that strained out from her work shirt. My cheeks became flushed when I thought of her and I forgot what I was thinking about my boss. He was now signalling to us that the interrogation was over. Watching him walk to the door, pulling it open, the stack of photos in his right hand, I continued to think of Ashley.

_Gibbs._

I threw a glance at my other two colleagues to see if they had noticed me appearing too nervous but they were still looking into the room before us. I knew my cheeks were flushed and I nervously toed the tiled floor as I stood there, feeling stupid and weird.

'Why would she have killed her husband?' McGee asked from beside me, giving me an open question to answer, just to take my mind off of things. 'I mean, she had everything she wanted, the house was stacked with loads of fancy things. He was home on vacation just for her and –'

'It so happens that at that very time that he was murdered, she had decided to go shopping by herself? And on a day like this with all this rain and thunder? She did it.'

'So we are going to assume that she went shopping knowing that her husband would be killed that very hour?' Ziva asked. I only smiled at her.

'She hired someone to do it and I'm ready to bet that she was having an affair.'

'Great idea, Dinozzo', Gibbs said coming into the room with us, his face stolid. 'And we need facts to back that idea up.'

'So you agree with me, boss?' I asked, my eyes on his.

'I agree with you like most times. Now get me the evidence. Go through her phone records, check her mail, talk to her neighbours.'

'All of this to be done on a Sunday?' McGee asked from in the corner and Gibbs turned around to glare at him. 'Right on it, boss.'

'Ziva and McGee, you two go on out to question the neighbours and while you're at it, bring in her car for me.'

'She has given you permission?' Ziva asked and when Gibbs nodded, she along with McGee went out of the room leaving the boss and me standing there facing each other.

'Dinozzo we need to talk', he said with his piercing blue eyes level with mine.

I only chose to remain silent as we stood there, my hands in my pants pockets and my mind whirling with thoughts about what I had done two days before.

It had come as a surprise to both me and of course Gibbs when I had showed up at his house Friday night. I mean I would occasionally go over to his house, watching him sand his boat and downing whiskey. But that Friday had been different because as soon as I entered his house, since his door was unlocked I approached the door to the basement. And then was when I heard him sobbing uncontrollably as he sat on the bottom step with a bit of sandpaper in his hand.

I had never heard or saw my boss cry before and it struck me as a very rare occasion where I got to see him so vulnerable before me. As I sat down next to him when he had acknowledged my presence, Gibbs began to tell me how he was such a failure, how he had fucked up in his life and believed himself to be hopeless when it came to love. After Shannon he had had what: about four marriages that never lasted and as of now, he said that he had given up.

He wished that he was young like me again, having the chance to begin new and find love once again. Honestly, I had just gone over to have someone to talk to, to check up on him because I somehow loved talking to my boss. He was so understanding and sincere even though at most times he would just remain silent as I babbled on. But that was Gibbs for you. He would listen and never judge. And when he had told me that he was a failure, I just began to reassure him that he wasn't. Things ended up really emotional for the two of us when he said that he admired me and how I worked hard.

Before we both knew it, I had my arm around him and then I we were staying a little too long in each other's embrace. Being this affectionate sexy man that I was, I swear to God that I just had intended to kiss him on his cheek as we pulled out of that embrace. But somehow he had decided to turn his head sideways so that my lips were pressed unto his instead and we pulled away almost too quickly.

I could still remember how he had looked at me, those blue eyes appearing so wide with confusion and uncertainty. But I had wanted more. I somehow wanted to kiss him again and I didn't know why. Hell, I felt like shit then wanting something that I knew wasn't right. And it was when he came over to me when I lost control and so did he. We were both somehow vulnerable and we weren't thinking. I kept on thinking unto now that that was all. We weren't thinking about it.

And he had kissed me making me pull back blushing. Avoiding his eyes I had apologised and told him that it was a mistake and I was sorry. I then had run up the stairs and was out of his house before you could say sexy.

'It never happened', I said now as he stood there looking at me. 'We were drunk and we didn't mean to do any of that.'

Gibbs only held his gaze on me, fingering the stack of photos in his hand.

'It was just a stupid situation where I ended up being too affectionate and then I did something crazy.'

'You didn't do anything crazy', he said softly. 'And I was drunk. You weren't.'

'I felt drunk', I said with my eyes on my track boots. That morning I had decided to take a run around the block to clear my mind of what had happened on Friday. 'Can you forget about it?' I asked now daring to look at him, 'because I know that you want to and it doesn't make sense dwelling on that for too long.'

'How do you know what I want, Dinozzo?' he asked glancing back at the door and then his eyes rested on me again. 'What exactly did I say to you on Friday night when I was intoxicated?'

I swallowed. 'I...you said things like how you believed that you were a failure and such. Like you were hopeless at finding love after Shannon and you couldn't stand being alone and added to that you complemented me on being a damn good sexy agent. Thanks, boss.' I dared a smile as well.

'I said that you are sexy?' he asked, his expression bland.

'Well you didn't have...to say it. I know that I am so naturally I –'

'Think that you're sexy to me as well?' Gibbs asked smiling. 'The way you talk it's as if you are the only one on this earth that looks damn good.'

'Well I think mostly like that sometimes, no offence boss', I said bouncing back on my heels.

'That means that people like me, you don't consider us to be genuinely appealing as well?'

'I...well it isn't exactly like that. I am always full of myself so –'

'Ya think?' Gibbs said.

'What's on your mind, boss?' I asked quizzically because he was somehow asking questions that the normal Gibbs wouldn't dare ask me.

'It's just that I was wondering what exactly I said to you because I've been trying to think back on it and there's no way I see a connection leading up to us...'

'Oh', I said quickly when he trailed off. 'You see, boss, the thing is, I...well what happened was this: I was going to kiss you on your cheek right here', and I pointed to my right cheek, 'but then you turned somehow and I ended up kissing you...on your lips. And then we pulled away, blah. Then you...well you came back to kiss _me._' I couldn't believe that I had said it but it was the truth. I was in for it now.

'I know that much', he said surprising me.

'What?'

'I know that I kissed you. I don't see a connection leading up to you walking away admitting that you were sorry for something that you didn't do.'

'You...I'm puzzled', I said screwing up my brows. 'I –'

'Boss', Abby said pushing the door open to come inside the room. When she saw us so close together, she began to step out. 'Uh, bad time? I'll just wait outside.'

'What is it, Abby?' Gibbs asked turning around and I had to admit that the boss looked hot in a black suit. I suddenly remembered me joking earlier about him maybe getting married again today. He had shown up in his tuxedo, fancy tie and everything.

'Well if you're...interrogating Dinozzo or something, I don't want to like interrupt you. So you can continue.'

'Actually we're done here', I said speaking up and I began to move to the door, feeling very uncomfortable around Gibbs now. 'I'll be in the bullpen, boss.'

'Dinozzo', Gibbs said, 'I'm not done talking to you.'

Abby was looking from him to me. I kept my back to him. 'I all of a sudden feel like using the loo. Catch up with you later.' And I was out of there, tugging at the neck of my jersey as I went. It felt really weird to have him confront me like that.

For the entire Saturday I had been asking myself what had happened between us. Yes I found the boss attractive and yes he was handsome but I don't think that I would see him in _that _way. I liked women. Tony Dinozzo loved women in short skirts, preferably red heads. I couldn't like Gibbs because; well Gibbs didn't fit into any of those categories.

But somehow Gibbs had managed to always be there for me and I really liked the guy except for the steady slaps across my head that I usually got from him.

Pushing the washroom door open, I staggered into the room eyeing the urinal closest to me. As usual, as if everyone chose on impulse to use the very first one, it was filthy so I ended up rounding the wall to the second one. I grabbed my zipper and pulled it down, seconds after relieving myself of my full bladder. Excuse: it was a damn cold rainy day and I had drunk about two bottles of water that morning after my morning run.

Closing my eyes, I pictured Ashley in a red bikini standing in front of me, that sweet crooked smile on her face. Her hands were reaching out for me; lower then she had my penis between her fingers. It was obvious that I was somehow in the same position I was in now before her with my zipper down. I used my fingers to imagine they belonged to her and before I knew it I had a hard on. It was easy for me to have an erection on cold days. And yup, that was Dinozzo for you: the guy who always was cold and hard on rainy days.

Smiling to myself, I didn't even hear the door to the washroom open. I had my eyes still closed and it was until I heard another zipper going down when I realised that I wasn't alone. My eyes snapped open and it was then that I noticed the greying head above the wall to my left.

'Masturbating in an office toilet, Dinozzo?' he asked making me go red in the face, 'how Dinozzo-like.'

'Oh come on', I said smiling even though he couldn't see my face, 'I bet you've done it before.'

'Once or twice... But behind closed doors not out in the open like this.'

'I had a moment', I said zipping up my pants. 'One of those moments when you just feel in the mood.'

And I was in the mood for I still had that hard erection within my jeans therefore my pants had become extremely tight.

'And you just told me that because...?' Gibbs asked as he stepped away from the urinal.

'Dunno, boss', I said going over to wash my hands in the sink.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was struggling with his zip and somehow I thought 'oh geese why was I the one to be here now?' He was now facing me, peering down at his pants and I did so as well only to take in his slack white boxers, his firm erection leaving a dent in front. So I wasn't the only one to have erections on a cold day. Wicked. And the boss was wearing boxers. Even more wicked.

'Dinozzo', Gibbs said with his eyes still on his zipper. 'Could you...?'

'What boss?' I asked wiping my hand on a tissue, taking my time as I did so. My eyes were now on the wall before me.

'I think my zipper is stuck somehow.'

'And you just told me that because...?' I asked repeating his sentence that he had uttered to me before. I smiled.

'Get over here and help me please', Gibbs ordered and on queue I was stepping towards him like always: quickly responding to his orders as usual when he'd give them.

I just stood before him though with my eyes on his pants. I didn't move a muscle to help. Lifting his eyes to look at me, Gibbs shot me one of those glares of his that could make your insides turn to ice.

'Is that how you expect to help me?' he asked but there was no anger. Weird.

'I, uh...' and my fingers gently lifted up, fluttering like Mrs. Williams' before the front of his pants.

'What is wrong, Dinozzo?'

'What is wrong, he asks', I said looking him in the eyes and smiling. '_This_ is wrong, boss. I can't...touch...do this.' And I gestured to his...open pants.

'I thought you said that we should forget about Friday night, Dinozzo', Gibbs said sizing me up. 'Why can't you help me sort this out? I need to get to MTAC in five minutes, for God's sakes. And if you don't help me then I will –'

'Slap me upside the head?' and he continued to glare at me. 'On it, boss', I said bending over to check how his zipper was stuck.

His stupid fancy white shirt was stopping the zip from going up. Tugging at the tip of his shirt that was caught in the zip, I somehow felt my fingers graze over his erection. He instantly moved from being relaxed to tense. And then his hands were shockingly pressing unto my shoulder making me shudder from fright, surprise or pleasure, I don't know. But it felt...weird.

'Stop fidgeting', I said when he began to move on the spot, my fingers making contact with him even more now. It never struck me that Gibbs was doing that on purpose until I heard him moan. Quickly looking up I saw that his eyes were closed and then they snapped open.

'What are you doing?' he asked as if I had done something wrong.

'If you'd only stop fidgeting then I'd be able to –' and it happened in a flash.

His fingers moved up to my grab the jersey gathered at my hip and I was suddenly being pulled towards him. In the flashiest of flashes my mouth was on his and it was this time that I kissed him instead of him kissing me. It was more than a peck on the lips. This entailed a lot of tongue and heat. And it felt quite...good. No it felt awesomely weird. I was kissing a guy: my boss: Gibbs. And he was kissing me back.

Alright so I was in the moment and I wasn't thinking about the situation being weird because I actually wanted this. I wanted him to kiss me and I wanted his hands on me.

'Dinozzo', he moaned between kisses.

'Gibbs' I said as if that completed it.

'Do you know what I want now?'

His fingers had found me inside my pants and he pulled me towards him. 'It's...obvious now', I said giving in to him sliding me between his fingers. Those slim fingers of his were so damn gentle and graceful.

'Somehow I want you', he said into my ear now, his rusty voice sending thrills down my spine making my toes curl. 'I know it's wrong but since Friday, I can't stop thinking of you.'

'Really?' I asked feeling special because Tony Dinozzo always felt special whenever he was told that he was wanted.

'What exactly is this between us?' Gibbs asked. 'It's wrong but it feels so –'

'...right', I completed his sentence. 'This is weirdly kinky, boss.'

'Daring and mysterious', Gibbs moaned as I worked my fingers around his erection. Dear God he was enormously thick. But that was Gibbs. He was somehow the 'big one' in all areas.

'You sound like Perry Mason there', I whispered and I watched him smile, his eyes closed. And then his hands were jerking me out of my pants, wrapping their way around me. When he began to pump me between his fingers, I knew that I was supposed to be thankful for having hard ons on rainy days. But somehow this wasn't exactly the idea of me wanting it on rainy days. It used to be just for the ladies and now it was for Gibbs. Wow.

I pulled him towards me and our erections collided making us both throw our heads back and moan towards the ceiling above us.

'This time...this time you kissed me first', he said softly, his voice strained. 'So you must take the blame as well for this happening.'

'Couldn't help it', I said working him between my fingers now. 'I realised that I wasn't the only sexy agent in the building. Apart from myself, there was this grey hair guy who I constantly called 'boss', who would slap me upside the head occasionally. And I thought, hey maybe he's sexy too, in an old way.'

His blue eyes were on me and the smile was gone. Then he tugged at me even harder making my eyes water. 'You forgot what I have in my hands, Dinozzo?'

'I believe this belongs to you as well', I said smiling and I tugged at him too. 'Tell me, why are you in this James Bond suit today?'

Surveying me with watery eyes, he smiled, 'church.'

'Oh you bad, bad man, boss.'

'Well I had to go there today just to repent on having thoughts about you.'

'And this is the result? That's...weird.'

'Ya think?' he said. 'And which girl did you wake up with this morning?'

I looked at him sighed. 'Not the right thing to talk about right now, Gibbs, having this situation before us. I had no one except maybe Angelina Jolie on the television. How about you? You asked me so I ask you.'

Gibbs shook his head. 'Noone as usual.'

'Well never fear, Dinozzo is here', I said beaming at him. He chose to glare back at me then he shook his head in disbelief.

'I'm about to go over the edge, Dinozzo', he said closing his eyes.

'Like the edge of Glory? Damn that's nice to know apart from you –'

'Tony!' he shouted throwing his head back, eyes closed and he came in my hands, his hot semen spilling everywhere.

'Oh that edge', I said and I felt myself about to orgasm as well. 'Keep doing that, Gibbs', I said as he continued to jerk me, his face now buried on my shoulder.

And just as I was about to come, the washroom door burst open. 'Ahah!' Ziva shouted from behind me and I came right there and then, throwing my head back and spilling myself in my pants and on Gibbs fancy black suit.

Then I heard McGee whistle. 'No ahah, Ziva, it's uh...oh oh.'

'I knew it', she said stepping into the washroom to assess the situation but when she saw us holding each other in our hands, her eyes widened. She swallowed and I saw her look at Gibbs who was glaring at her. Stepping away from us, she staggered to McGee. 'You...' and she pointed to him, 'you owe me fifty U.S dollars and...I'll be downstairs.'

I turned my head to look at McGee. 'Boss...'

'Can't we have some privacy?' Gibbs asked.

'Right, boss!' McGee said with his eyes wide and he was gone in a flash.

I turned to Gibbs, 'out here in the open? What happened to behind closed doors?'

'Desperate times call for desperate measures', he said smiling at me.

**THE END **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE LIKE A SLICE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE **


End file.
